Technical Evolution
by WritingWolf ak. AlphaWolf
Summary: Artemis Fowl, 21 years old human, gets a lifechanging chance. But right then, when things start to get better and better, something strange happens. This something, results in a very hard half year for Artemis. I suck at summarys, I know. But please, give the story a chance? ) Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, nor his world. But I do own this story, so please don't steal it
1. Prologue

**Hi guys :D So I wanted to make my own fanfic and here it is =) Fun with the prologue =P**

**~Aruna**

* * *

**Prologue**

Artemis sat, as so often, at his desk in his study. He war bored to death. Some weeks ago, Holly had finally left because he had regained his memories. Well okey, he still didn't feel really 'home' in the clone, but he had reconized that the new body had muscles. M-U-S-C-L-E-S.

'_My new body isn't that bad. Sometimes it has his own mind, but it has muscles and I think I'm a bit thinner. Still, M-U-S-C-L-E-S! And Holly seemed to be attracted by the body. Holly... She is so beautiful. Just so beau-_', Artemis' thoughts were cut by an extremly angrily ringing fairy-communicator. It was Foaly... of course.

„What is it Foaly" Artemis asked, „And no I won't tell you my password nor give you any information, got it?"

„There is no matter and I do not wish to know your password, for now, nor do I want any information. I wanted to give you some information. In case that you are bored, what I suppose, you could help me build a machine. I thought about trying to kinda transform a human into a fairy. Interested?", Foaly asked.

Artemis reconized that Foaly looked exhausted but also very curious and, no? Was that really possible? It seemed that Foaly's eyes were twitching hopefully. After some time, Artemis finally answered.

„Fine. I'll be at Tara in an hour. Send a shuttle for me"

'_That's my big chance. I always wanted to invent such a machine and now with Foaly's help and the fairy technology on my side it really could work. A small step for a man but a giant leap for mankind _',Artemis chuckled at his joke.

* * *

**I know, it's short but it's a prologue okey? :D**


	2. The Shuttle Fly

**Chapter one: The Shuttle Fly**

„Mother, Father I need to go. The chance is really big. I could, finally, do what I thought about some years ago! I promise that I will call you weekly. Now excuse me please. I have to go", Artemis adressed his parents. He didn't even gave them the time to reply.

„Seems that our little Arty has grown. He's a 21 year old boy now. He didn't even speak that formal, did he, Tommy?", Angelinge asked her husband.

„Yes, he has grown. I wonder if we are going to meet his friends, ever? I really would like to thank them for changing our lives, for good", said husband replied.

Angeline and Tommy went to the window, only to see how Artemis snuggled with a four feet tall elfin girl. They couldn't but gaze. Artemis was KISSING a girl? Was it possible that that was Major Holly Short? The girl had auburn hair, two diffrent colored eyes and pointy ears. Exact how Artemis had described said Major.

„I-is that the girl Arty talks of so often?", Angeline asked.

„I suppose so. Let's give them some privacy", he answered.

But in his mind there was only one question flying around. Was Artemis really going away for the DNA changing machine stuff or for the girl?

In fact, both things were right. And the kiss, well, it has been a surprize. When Artemis had walked out of the Manor he had overseen Holly and bumped into her. He had been just about to apologize when Holly had grabbed his tie and crashed her lips onto his. Artemis had been shocked for the first seconds, because it really had been unexpected. It was the second time she kissed him, and the last time she had said 'In another time'. After a few moments he replied eagerly and when her tonue begged for entrance, he allowed.

When they finally broke apart, Artemis wispered into Holly's ear: „What was that for?"

Holly shrugged.

„Maybe for being saved so many times?", she asked innocently.

„Hmm, then I think I could save your life some more times, couldn't I?", Artemis replied.

„Yes. I suppose you could", Holly smiled.

Artemis leaned over to Holly's ear and whispered

„I love you Holly. And I always did. I know, it's wrong that I kidnapped you, but I was young and cruel. And now, between us, I am happy I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have got... this"

„I love you, too. And I am glad you did. I really am. Now come, I bet Foaly already wonders where we are", she replied.

'_Wow. That's a completely new Arty. And he is sweet. Those eyes, I could drown in them. And this smile! When he smiles I just fe- WAIT! What are you doing there Major Short? He is a mud man. You are a fairy. It can't work out. And you can't even see him every day_', at the end of her thoughts she began to sob. The sob transformed into a weak cry.

„What's wrong, Holly?", Artemis asked.

„N-nothing. Just thinking", she answered and went over to Artemis' car.

'_A Lambourghini, how cliche_', Holly thought when she saw the car.

It was a wonderful Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Andromeda in red.

After half an hour of driving Holly, Artemis and the red Lamboughini were at Tara. Foaly already waited.

„Where have you two loving birds have been all the time? I've waited for more than seven minutes now! And I already am sick, haptschi!", Foaly whined.

„First, we were in a stau. Second I really do not believe you are sick. That sneeze did certainly not sound real, just to clarify that", Artemis replied and went to the shuttle.

'_He didn't argue about the -Loving birds- part? Nor did Holly? What exactly have I missed? Are they a pair now or what? Hmm interesting stuff to work on_', Foaly grinned. Possibly he could install some camaras in Holly'a apartement and watch the shuttle video clips when he was down Haven.

„Foaly, come here now! We are only waiting for you to move your pony ass here!", Holly shouted from the cockpit.

„No problem, Miss Fowl", he said and slowly began to move to the shuttle. Trying not to laugh, with failure.

„Move. Your. Ass. Into. The. Shuttle. NOW!", she answered, a dangerous tone in her voice.

„Yip, Ma'am"

When he finally entered the shuttle he reconized that Artemis was in the cockpit. Just like the had thought.

'_We'll see who is going to win this battle, Artyboy. You will pay for hacking so often into my fi-_', he was interrupted in his thoughts.

The shuttle was flying a sharp curve after another.

„Hey?! You can fly more normal, can't you Holly?", he hissed through his teeth.

„I can but who said that I want?" Holly laughed, „And Artemis seems to like it"

„Oh yes. I love it. Lovely to watch you, Foaly", Artemis chuckled.

„YOU TWO ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!", Foaly yelled.

Before he puked, he heard them burst out laugher.

„Now now, Foaly! It's really not necessary to puke, is it? And it's not allowed, by the way", Holly giggled.

„Yeah, thanks for the advice", Foaly said. His face was green.

But, hey, from the puking incident on, Holly flew normal. And that is rare. Very rare.

**Yeah... first chappy :D Hope you guys like it ;) As soon as I finished the second I will update it 3**

**Read and review! 3**


	3. Kinda Lovestory In Haven

**Yeah :D So the second chappy, guys 3**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: It's VERY short xD maybe 200 words? =P **

**#Yolo**

* * *

**Chapter two: Kinda Lovestory In Haven**

They arrived at Haven City at one o'clock in the morning. Holly took Artemis with her, so he could sleep somewhere and Foaly went to his office to, well, watch some videos.

„I, um well, I only have one sleeping room and only, you know, one bed", Holly shyly excused as they entered her apartement.

„No problem. I can sleep on the couch or the ground", Artemis replied.

„I actually was offering to sleep on the couch so you could have the bed. The couch's comfty so it's no problem for me"

„Oh", Artemis said, stunned. To be honest, that happens even rarer than Holly flying normal.

Five minutes later, Artemis Fowl II slept in Major Holly Short's bed. And said Major on the couch.

* * *

Around five o'clock in the morning Holly woke up.

„Uff, it had only been a dream. Phew", she murmured after she had looked over to her guest.

Holly had had a nighmare. A really bad one. She had dreamt that Opal would have tortured her Arty right in front of her. She slowly stood up and walked over to her bed, in which Artemis slept.

'_Oh man, what exactly am I doing? He will wake up and then it will be REALLY embarassing_', she thought while she crawled into her bed. Next to Artemis. Holly took a deap breath and layen on of Artemis' arms around her waist.

„Holly?", Artemis moaned in his sleep.

It took some time, but then Holly's view went black and she fell asleep. Curled next to Artemis. With one of his arms around her waist. Dreaming of him.

Artemis, did the same. He dreamed of her.

* * *

The next day, he was woken by something above him, which trembled hard. Artemis had no clue what or who it could be. If he wouldn't know it better, he would bet that it was Holly. But he knew it better. It had only been a dream. The whole adventure from yesterday. Of course Foaly would never call him and ask him to help him. Nope, never. So, who or what is it? Slowly, Artemis opened his eyes, prepared for the worst. But it was more the opposite of the worst. It was the best thing that could happen. Major Holly Short laid above him. But why did she tremble and why did she have tears in her eyes?

"Holly? Hoolly!? Hey, wake up, my dear. What's wrong?", he whispered.

"Hmm? I'm awake, Arty" Holly grunted, "I'm on the couch if you need my help"

When she finally opened her eyes, she was shocked. It felt, and looked, like she would lay on top of Artemis.

"Oups", she exclaimed and started to crawl down, when Artemis' hand stopped her.

"If you want, you can stay", the human said.

He really did mean everything serious, even if you could think that it was sarkasm. Holly gulped, but laid back. One of Artemis' hands raised and laid on her waist. Of course she was just about to beginn to feel VERY comfty, when, surely, something ringed. Her alarm clock. Holly groaned. Why couldn't fate be kind with her? Only one damn time!

"I'm sorry, Arty. But seems like I have to go to work. If you need something just call me", she grunted while she stood up.

"But, we arrived at 1:30! Am! They really can't expect you for work so early", Artemis whined.

"What are you? 12 or 21!"

"If twelve keeps you here, than the answer is obvious", he smiled evilly.

"What are you up to, Mud Boy?", Holly asked. She meant to have a cold voice, but it was more curious than cold.

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"Hard to tell..."

"Try"

"Hmm, I don't think I should"

"I'm not that dumb, Mr. Fowl"

"You certainly aren't, my dear" Artemis replied, '_Now let's see how she'll react to THAT_'

"See? You can tell me. Or ask me, dummie", she giggled.

"I, um, well, I wondered if you, hehehe, um, if you could give me an anatomy lesson? Your ears as an example", Artemis already was prepared to be slapped, but nothing happened. Well, almost nothing.

"Oh. Um, ah, well my ears, um, they are the most, you know, the most sensible part of a fairy body", she stammered.

"What happens if sombody touchs them?"

"Dunno" when Artemis raised an eyebrow, she gulped and continued, "Nobody ever touched mine. You know, I'm kinda different from those other girls"

"Um. Would you like to make an experiment, just like an experiment, but, um, if you want I could touch them. So you could see what happens. But only if you want", Artemis' ears were dark red when he said that. It was the first time in his life that he was emberassed.

Holly nodded, so Artemis raised his hand, slowly, and touched her ear. It is very hard to describe what Holly felt that moment, but pleasure, exitement and surprize are surely some of the emotions. She began to breathe faster when Artemis' fingers slowly explored her ear. When Artemis had reached the pointy end of her ear, she actually began to moan quietly. So it's no wonder, that when she looked into Artemis' eyes, she couldn't resist any longer. She had to ki-

_Knock, knock. KNOCK!_

"Argh. Whoever it is, he will be sorry!", Holly hissed through her theeth while she got down from Artemis' lap to head to the door.

"Could you please open the door, Holly?", a very familar voice asked.

Holly opened the door and, just like she had supposed, faced Commander Trouble Kelp.

"What do you want here, Commander", Holly asked, a bit too harsh.

"I, um, was just wondering if everything was ok? You left yesterday earlier than normal, and today you didn't come to work", Trouble answered.

Artemis was hidden under a blancked. Even if he was a genius, he would have never thought that the commander would EVER come to visit Holly. Not even if said commander worried about Holly. Artemis was very curious about what would happen, so he listened (and watched) the whole drama.

"Gee, only because I go home earlier and because I don't come to work so early, it doesn't mean that something is wrond. So, thanks for coming, but I'm perfectly fine. BYE", she was just about to slam the door right into Trouble's face, when said elf captured her in a kiss. Holly's answer was, pulling away, hitting her head against his and kicking him straight into his, you guys know what I mean. After that, she slammed the door.

"Geez, Trouble's trouble", Holly murmured.

Artemis simply had to laugh about that joke. And when Holly looked crazy at him, he only shrugged.

"Oh, Arty. What would I do without you?", Holly asked.

"Probably you wouldn't save the world every day"

"I see, now you beginn with sarkasm, huh?"

"Suppose", Artemis answered. The slight chuckle in his voice, was covered good, but not good enough. Holly reconized it, and giggled.

'_Really Major? REALLY? Giggleling? And you do exactly know what the mud boy's up to, so why do you tolerate it?_', one part of her asked. The other simply answered '_Because you love him_'

Holly was confused. On one hand, why not? Why not do what you always dreamed of? On the other hand, they were different species.

"But I don't care about that", she whispered.

"About what?", Artemis asked, quiet shocked.

"About the fact that we're different species. I love you and don't care about such minor facts"

"I'm glad you don't" Artemis smiled, "Sooo what happened to the anatomy lesson?"

"Holly? Who's that guy you are with?", Trouble screamed behind the door.

"None of your damn buisnesses, commander!", Holly yelled back.

"It's Fowl isn't it?", Trouble asked.

"I'll ignore him", Holly said.

"So could you please answer my previous question?"

"I think you know the answer yourself", Holly smiled.

"Suppose, I do"

Trouble left when he heard that. He had listened at the door and could imagine what the two were up tp. To be honest, he really did not want to hear that. But maybe a centaur would like to...

* * *

**How I already said... short chappy. But awesome :D I think their ****relationship gets better and better, doesn't it? =P**

**~Aruna**

**PS: Review 3**


	4. The Machine

**Luna: Hiiiiiiiii! **

**Aruna: You. Are. Annoying.**

**Luna: Nope**

**Aruna: Yes, you are.**

**Luna: Anyway, please read and -**

**Aruna: YOU WON'T EVER STEAL MY LINES AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN *runs after Luna***

**Chapter three: The machine**

„Where is Artemis when I need him?", Foaly wondered while he went up and down through his office.

Artemis was on a, hmm you could call it a 'sight seeing trip' with Holly. So, yeah 'siiight seeing'... They had fun, some of Haven's buildings were adorable, others not.

„Whenever I need some help to invent something, nobody is here! But else they swirl around in my office like flies which don't know the way out", he yelled. Then sucked his thumb, accidentally, Foaly had slammed the hammer right onto it.

'_The communicator, of course! Why must everything go wrong until I have such ideas earlier?!_'

"Holly? Artemis?", Foaly's voice came through the speakers of Artemis' mobile.

"What's up, pony-boy?"

"I NEED YOU TWO TO WORK, NOT TO FLIRT! MR. FOWL DON'T FORGET WHY I CALLED YOU DOWN HERE!", Foaly yelled. He was more than angry, he fumed. Those two guys really had the courage to spend their time together instead of doing that, what they were here for. And if he wouldn't get some ice for his thumb, it would maybe explode!

"I hate him", he muttered.

"Who? Me?", Artemis innocently said. His eyes were big, veeery big.

"Ergh, stop that, Artemis. It's kinda creepy to see you like that"

"Then I think I will continue", Artemis answered. Making even bigger eyes, they were as big as golf balls.

"Anyway, come and help me. For the last part of the machine, you know I'll need some DNA from you, Artemis, and from you Holly" Foaly explained in his I-am-the-genius-and-you-the-dummies voice, "I mean, we want to transform you into an elf, don't we?"

"Fine" Holly sighed, "but I hope for you that it won't hurt"

"It won't"

"Suuure! So will you take my DNA or not?", Holly rolled her eyes.

"I already di-hiiid" Foaly laughed, "but you didn't notice because it didn't hurt"

"How exactly did you do that, Foaly? An hour ago you said that it would take another month and now you already want our DNA? You lied to me?", Artemis asked, quiet surprised.

"So you finally found out", Foaly grinned.

Foaly, Artemis and Holly worked on the machine for another hour, which was more something like this:

"_Ouch, stop hitting my thumb!"_

"_You hit me first!"_

"_Stop fighting, boys!"_

"_NO"_

Until, Foaly told them to stop.

"It's done", he said. His eyes slowly filling with tears. He, Foaly the centaur, had done it. He had build a machine which was able to change human DNA into fairy DNA. Only one thing left, a test object.

"I'll try it Foaly. Don't even think about someone else. So just throw the machine on", Artemis said.

The "Transformer", how a very creative Foaly called it, remembered of a shower cabin. It was a rectangular _thing _from which thousands of wires went away. It looked odd, very odd.

"Foaly, I know I shouldn't ask this because I worked on the machine as well, but you are completely sure that this isn't a shower, aren't you?", Holly asked.

"That's no shower!" Foaly whined, "That's the Transformer! Now, come Artemis"

"See you in an hour, Holly", Artemis smiled towards Holly.

"And you are completely sure that you want to take a shower in there?"

"GEE, IT'S NOT A SHOWER!", Foaly yelled.

"I will be fine, Holls. I promise"

"Mhmm" Holly mumbled, "And here a talisman for you", she said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you, Arty"

"I love you, too", Artemis smiled.

'_Hihi, when is he finally going to ask her out? Tshihihi, oh this is so going to be on _', Foaly evilly grinned. Everything was **perfect**.

"Hey, mud boy? Do you want to snuggle with your girlfriend as a human or as a fairy? This beauty here won't wait forever", he teased.

"I'm coming, donkey", Artemis teased back, with success.

'_Ok now it really will go on ... with a video I hope_', Foaly now thought. Not good for Artemis and Holly, nope, NOT good.

Artemis went to the 'shounnecessarytered. Inside, it looked completely different than outside. It was clean metallic inside, and only a helmet lay on the ground. Artemis sat down, put the helmet on and gave his ok to Foaly.

"He gave his ok", Holly unnecessary said.

"Then let's start" Foaly spoke into the microphone, "First my little beauty will ins-"

"Foaly" Artemis started with a dangerous tone in his voice, "don't forget that I built the machine with you. So just start it"

The centaur hit several grey buttons, switched some levers and checked every little display before he pressed the big, red button.

The machine started to hum and inside it felt like you were in an air plane which just flew though some turbulences.

Then the lights and all electric things went off.

**Haha, cliffy as always :D Don't be afraid, I'll update as soon as I can :D I promise! Oh and tell me if you want a German Night School story! (I'll do it anyway so don't even bother) **

**Love ya :D**

**~Aruna**


	5. A New Elf

**Luna: Hey :D**

**Aruna: Please, why don't you go and buy some popcorn, yeah?**

**Luna: Avec plaisire ;P**

**Aruna: Thanks... So read and review guys 3 Yep I said my line =) **

**Luna: Come, Aruna! The film already started. And I don't think that Tris and Four will wait with kissing any longer...**

**Aruna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh I'm on the waaaaaaay! :D I can't miss that scene ;)**

**Chapter three and a half: A new elf**

"Arty!", Holly yelled as the lights went off.

"Oh, no, no, no, NO! That wasn't supposed to happen. No, that's not good. That's definitely not good", Foaly muttered.

"Oh, Arty", Holly whispered when she saw Artemis' body laying in the middle of the cabin. He didn't move for a long time, but, suddenly his mouth stretched. From a moment to another his body began to stretch and squeeze and stretch and squeeze. After some time his eyes flattered.

"Arty?"

"H-hholly", he muttered.

"How do you feel?", Foaly asked.

"Like I was about to punch you", Artemis answered before he punched Foaly.

"Ouch!", the centaur screamed.

"Come Arty, I'll bring you home", Holly said.

"No" Foaly stammered, "h-he has to stay here until the transformation is done. It needs its time"

"I think I know what I'll do while I wait", Holly said and slowly turned around, only seeing a tail disappear through the door. Instead of running after Foaly, Holly sat down next to Artemis. Slowly his hand curled into hers.

"I-i love you, Holls", he whispered.

"Shh, don't speak Arty" she whispered back, "I love you, too"

With that she leaned back and waited for Artemis' transformation to end.

When Artemis woke up, the first thing he saw was something red. No, auburn.

'_Holly... _', he thought. But normally he was bigger than her, wasn't he? That could only mean:

"It really worked", he exclaimed. His and Foaly's machine had worked.

"Arty? You are awake?!", a quiet, female voice asked.

"I am", Artemis smiled.

"Wait here, I'll bring Foaly. Hey? Freeze!", Holly laughed.

"Fine fine, I'll wait" Artemis grinned, "But could you please come a bit closer for a moment?"

"And once again I ask you; What are you up to, Mr. Elf?"

"Nothing special, just an experiment", Artemis moaned into her mouth as he kissed her.

"Erhem? Holly didn't I request you to call me when dear Artemis wakes up? I can't remember to tell you to kiss him, did I?", Foaly shouted through the room.

"I am perfectly fine, Foaly. Thanks for asking... By the way, our machine worked", Artemis' innocent voice came from the "shower's" inside.

"Ha. Ha. Ha", Foaly sarcastically laughed.

"So then let's introduce the new elf. Foaly, centaur, this is Artemis Fowl, an elf", Holly grinned. Those boys simply couldn't stop but argue.

'_Never put a Foaly and a Fowl in the same room, or you'll have to stop a fight_', she reminded herself.

After the party, it had been a "sorry" gift from Foaly, Artemis and Holly walked on the "romance street No. 1" in Haven. Every other day, Holly would have rolled her eyes when she saw two elves snuggling, but now she sighed. Yes, even Major Holly Short had to agree, it was romantic. A bit.

"Holly?", Artemis asked after a while.

"Yup?"

"Um..."

'_Not a good sign to see Fowl stammering_', Holly thought.

"Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?", Artemis whispered.

"You don't need to speak German, Arty. And the answer is yes"

With that Holly and Artemis had a nice afternoon, and it was pretty romantic.

**So, that's it :D Sorry for the German part in it, but I had no idea how to say that in English :P**

**And I'm German so... yeah =D**

**Please Review 3**

**~Aruna**


	6. The New House

**Chapter four: The new house**

* * *

"Come Arty! I've found a perfect house this time. Well house is maybe the wrong name for it.", Holly said ardent.

'_Yes, sure... the other two houses were that too! But she really seems exited about that one. I should give the house a chance._'

The first house had ceilings much too low for Butler, and the other one had too less space.

"So where is it?", Artemis inquired, slightly interested.

"On the edge of Haven City, just like you wanted.", she answered.

"Good.", Artemis said.

"So here it is. How's your first impression about it?", Holly asked.

Artemis was to stunned to give a normal answer, he just stuttered "W-woow."

"I told you it's perfect this time" Holly told him rolling her eyes, "and you didn't believe me!"

The house wasn't really a house. It was more of a castle, towers and all. Artemis was captivated by it and was about to say it, but then he first realized Holly. He hadn't paid much attention to how she had dressed, since he was woken up and dragged out of the door even without eating breakfast. But now that he looked at her, he noticed that she was wearing the most amazing dress he'd ever seen. It was a turquoise strapless, and had a slit up to the knee. It also sparkled lightly, probably the result of some glitter.

"Wow, Holly.", Artemis commented, looking at her up and down.

"I know Artemis, isn't it simply perfect?" she turned and looked at him, only to notice where he was looking, "Oh you meant me, didn't you?"

She was slightly nervous, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I meant both, but mostly you.", Artemis said

"I-i usually don't dress like this, but this occasion called for it. It's not too girly, is it Arty?", she asked.

"No, Holly. In fact it really looks very good on you. You could dress oftener like this.", Artemis said seriously.

"Are you sure, Arty? Or are you just laughing at me?", Holly wondered.

"Of course it looks good on you. Anything you wear would look good.", he answered kissing her, reinforcing what he'd just said.

When they entered the castle, Artemis noticed that the ceilings where high enough for butler. About the space he didn't worried, because it was a castle.

'_Perfect for Butler, appealing to the eye, and big. Wow, Holly got exact what I wanted._'

"Do you like it?" an ugly fat gnome asked, "You want to buy it?"

"Yes. How much?", Artemis answered.

"One thousand ounces of gold. Or a million dollars. And you really want to buy it? This isn't some kind of a joke?", the gnome said carefully.

"Why would I tell you I wanted to buy if I didn't intend to?" Artemis asserted, "The money should be in your bank by noon, and if not contact me and we will clear the matter up at once."

"I can't wait to get all our stuff into the castle. Isn't it beautiful, Arty?"

"Yes, it is my dear"

* * *

**So guys, that was the fifth chapter :D **

**And please review! **

**I know it's no big cliffy but hey, who cares?**


	7. Opal Koboi Is Back

**Chapter five: Opal Koboi is back**

* * *

When Artemis and Holly came back to their house after a little excursion, both went to bed and fell immediately asleep. The next morning Artemis already was on his Laptop when Holly woke up.

'_Working on his Laptop. As always … does that guy even sleep?_', Holly thought when she saw him.

"Morning Arty"

"Good morning, dear", Artemis asked.

"Why are you always so early awake? Do you even sleep?", Holly asked sarcastic.

"You know I have to work. Today's my first working day!"

"Then let's go breakfasting. Or do you want to go to work without food?", Holly replied while rolling her eyes.

After breakfasting Holly and Artemis went to work. They had their offices side by side. Holly only had to do paperwork the whole time and she was sure that she wouldn't die in a mission but because of boredom. Artemis had much more fun with his work. He and Foaly were about to invent a new computer with much more space for Foaly's security systems and other files the centaur had on his computers. Foaly's actual computer system was a bewildering something build of wires, computers, scanners and lots of other things. The supercomputer would include all of these things, in one single PC.

"Come on, you said you know how to do that, genius!" Foaly said, bugged out, "You and a genius, pah! Even Koboi is smarter than you! She'd built that 'supercomputer' faster than you could say 'LEP'!"

"Yeah, and Koboi would have built it with my instructions, centaur. I have defeated her multiple times because I'm a genius. Ask Holly, she'll answer you exactly like me", Artemis replied. He was fed up of this centaur. The entire time he had to hear "You and a genius, pah!" or "Opal Koboi is smarter than you, mud boy!" or other annoying comments.

'_This centaur is even more annoying than thousand Myles and Becketts together!_' Artemis thought, "Could you give me the water? Please nobly creature?"

"Argh! Stop that, now! You know how much I hate that name. 'Noble creature' here 'Noble horse' there, your alter ego is annoying!" the centaur replied, "And here's your water."

Some of the water swapped over and electrified Artemis. Immediately Orion came back, just at the moment when Holly came in.

"Oh, you lovely maid, what is your desire? And who, if I am allowed to ask, captured your heart? I see the golden band on your precious finger! So who, my princess, stole your heart?", Orion asked desperate.

"Come on Artemis, your jokes get worse with everytime you make them!", Holly replied nerved.

"Oh, don't be afraid, lovely maid, the cruel Artemis is away! Now I am here, for you", Orion said while smiling over both ears.

"Oh no, not again Orion! What have you done Foaly? Is this one of your jokes, hmm? Why Orion, why?", Holly groaned in exasperation.

"Sorry! Artemis asked for some water and then some water swapped over and he got an electric shock! I think Orion is back …", the centaur answered sadly. He hated Orion as much as Holly did, the romantic was annoying.

"I will never leave you, my princess! Now answer me, please, who stole your heart?"

"You don't know, Orion?"

"I'm afraid my princess, no!", Orion replied shocked.

"No? You don't know something that Artemis did? That's interesting, maybe he found a way to force you back", Holly mumbled.

Meanwhile Artemis tried to force his alter ego back into his head. Again he was in the room that was almost the same with his office in Fowl Manor. He shouted like hours at the plasma like thing before him, until he heard a voice "I will only let you out if you promise that you will kiss her and let me know it. Else I won't go away again, I will stay here and annoy her"

"You damn fool! Let me out, now!", Artemis shouted at the voice.

"I won't let you go anywhere until you promise", the voice whispered.

"Ok! I promise that I will kiss her and you will fell it, too! Happy now?", Artemis said.

With that Artemis was the one who controlled the Artemis body. "Damn you Orion", he mumbled.

Then he saw Holly and Foaly gazing at him and said "It's ok, I'm back". And with that he leaned over to Holly and kissed her soft.

"You two loving birds can do that home, too?", Foalys voice broke them off.

Artemis and Holly only turned their heads, shot him some death glares and continued with what they had began.

"Well I'm leaving you two here, I really don't have to watch that" Foaly said while leaving his office, "Oh and you want me to tell Trubs that you two loving birds want a day off?"

"Shut up, damn centaur!", both answered.

They stood like this for several moments, but then both had to breath so they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Holly", Artemis whispered in Holly's ear.

"I love you, too", she replied.

"Ahhhh!"

"What was that?", Holly asked.

"I don't kno-", he replied but was cut off by Foaly.

"Uhm Artemis? I'm sorry but here's something I need your help with!", the centaur's voice stopped them.

"Yeah, coming right now!", Artemis answered.

* * *

"So, what's up 'lordly horse'?", Artemis asked playfully.

"Don't you dare call me that!", the 'lordly horse' answered.

"Yes, yes. So what's the problem?"

"Well um there um Opal um video!" Foaly answered, "Opal Koboi sent me a video! I haven't watched it yet but I saw her"

"Oh no. I thought she died? Please, Foaly, please tell me that's one of your jokes!", Artemis grunted.

"I'm sorry to tell you, it's not. Do you want to see the video?"

"Yeah. But I think Holly should watch it, too" Artemis said, "Holly? Could you come over, please?"

"Yes, sure. What's up guys?", Holly replied.

* * *

"I'm only saying two words: Opal Koboi", Foaly answered.

"Frond no!"

"Sorry, yes!", Foaly replied.

"I thought she's dead?"

"Well, tell me if that looks dead to you!", Foaly said and started the video.

* * *

**So, yes that was the fourth chappy :D A big cliffhanger again (Mwahahahaha) **

**And yeah, it's a rewritten story, yes, but I'm putting my own ideas in it, too =)**

**Review or everybody's gonna die and Opal is going to be the worlddominator (Mwahahahaha)**

**The video:**

**Opal turned her face to the camera and said "YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW! OR I WILL KILL ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS UNDER THE EARTH! I AM BACK! Mwahahahahahahaha"**

**Artemis and Holly looked shocked at each other. **

**"I really hope the guys she talked about are going to review!"**


	8. Opal Koboi's Rise

**Chapter six: Opal Koboi's Rise**

* * *

The video started and a very alive looking Opal Koboi was to see.

"Hello my little _friends_" she said while pronouncing 'friends', "It's been a long time since we met last. Well I hope you are not too sad that I'm not dead. I offer you a deal. You deliver me the stupid centaur, _Major_ Short and the _mud_ _boy_ Artemis Fowl. If not I will chase them by myself, and that wouldn't end nice, not for them nor anybody else. Deliver me the people I talked about and everybody is going to be happy. Oh and I _don't_ want to forget it, congratulations _Short_, for the wedding. Or shall I say,_ Fowl_?"

And with that, the video ended. There were several gaspes to hear but nobody said anything until

"You will pay for that, Koboi! You will pay for Arty's death!" Holly shouted at the screen, "This time I will kill you!"

"Holly, it's ok. If she hadn't killed me than I wouldn't say in front of you, right?", Artemis said and underlined it with a soft kiss.

"I-i kno-", she started but was cut off by another kiss. This time she didn't try to say anything but leaned in to kiss him better. Artemis was happy to see what effect he had to her. He wrapped one of his hands around her waist and with the other one he played in her hair. Holly only wrapped her arms around his neck. They hit against the wall like that and Foaly only muttered

"I'll let those two loving birds have their fun as long as they can. I hope they won't destroy my office" and left his office with two crazy elves.

After he'd been at the cafeteria and bought a coffe, he came back to his office. He wanted to enter but then he heard moans and a female voice saying quiet "A-arty, I'm coming!".

"I think I could eat some cake and buy another coffe. Yeah, I think that would be a good idea", he groaned.

Meanwhile the two elves in Foaly's office were just about to leave, when they heard Koboi's voice.

"Aw, how sweet. But now, to the deal. I thought about the place. How about Fowl Manor? You have twenty-four hours!", she said while laughing evilly.

"Shut up!" Artemis replied, "A bit of privacy wouldn't be that bad"

"Oh, it's not my fault that I made a video call and saw something I shouldn't. It's the centaur's office, isn't it?", she laughed.

"And shouldn't you be dead?", Holly shouted angrily.

"Yes. But your husband, too, right? Who says that I hadn't had the same, well, machines to use like he?"

"You made a clone! You made a fucking clone! But how did you get your D'Arvitting memories back?", Holly screamed.

"Simple" Opal answered "I had a better clone machine. Smartness wins always, my dear. But how did the _mud boy_ get his memories back? I can't remember that it was possible"

"That's simple, too", Holly said nervously looking at her feet.

"I understand. You kissed him, right?"

"That's none of your buisnesses! Shut up, damn Koboi!", Holly shouted at the screen and exploded almost.

"So from your reaction I think that I was right. Yes, love is the only thing that can help someone in that kind of situations. By the way, am I allowed to show you _my_ boyfriend?" and with that no one else than Commander Trouble Kelp came and kissed Opal Koboi in front of Holly and Artemis.

"Commander Kelp? Trubs? Koboi, if you have used the '_Mesmer_' on him then ,I swear, that you will pay for it!", Holly shouted.

"She didn't mesmerize me, Major. I love her, if you agree or not. She's hot, beautiful, smart and appreciates me", Trouble answered.

"Kelp I will get you out there", Holly answered.

"My name is not Kelp. It's Koboi", Trouble replied.

"What?! You married Opal Koboi?"

"You don't need to be jealous. I love someone else now, and she's much hotter than you, _Major_"

"W-what? I can't believe it. You m-married Koboi?!", Holly mumbled.

"No need to be jealous, _Fowl_", Opal answered while laughing.

"Mr. _Koboi_, why exactly do you have Mrs. Koboi's name and not she yours?", Artemis asked.

"Because it's like that here in the fairy world. We're better in things like that. You mud whelps don't know how precious woman are", Mr. Koboi replied.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't appreciate Holly? You who always said that you'd love her but only used her? You damn wanted to partner with her in high school and then fucked Lily Frond, on Holly's desk? So don't tell me that I don't appreciate Holly! I, would die for her, and already did", Artemis said calmly.

'_How can he be always that calm? Kelp's insulting him and he's answering like it would be the most normal thing on earth!_', Holly thought.

"Well see you in 23 hours and 40 minutes", Opal said and cut the line.

"We have to tell that Foaly", Holly shouted and ran to the cafeteria where she thought Foaly would be. She ran and ran and ran into a centaur called Foaly.

"Oh, hi Foaly. Well could you please tell the council that our loved commander is Opal Koboi's husband? Yes? Thank you very much!", she exclaimed.

"Come with me. And maybe you should take Artemis with you. I could need his help", the centaur replied.

With that the tripple formed with two elves and a centaur went to the council's building and knocked at the door. They told the council what happened in two or three sentences and immediately Trouble Kelp was fired and Holly promoted to the new commander. She got her first mission as a commander. She had to make sure that Koboi wouldn't destroy the world. Again.

"Good. Then let's go and stop Koboi, again. But this time I want Root in my team. Yes, I know that he's in pension but I really don't want to be half dead again. And Artemis and Foaly couldn't shoot an elefant if he'd be in front of them" the new commander told them, "Sorry boys"

"Could you give me and Foaly some shoot lessons?", Artemis whispered into her ear while they left the council's building.

"No problem, Arty", Holly replied.

After their shoot lessons, which took five hours, Foaly and Artemis knew how exactly to shoot and where. They weren't as good as Holly, but Foaly told Artemis that nobody would be. Now it was time for Artemis to learn how to fly. He was going to test the new wings, he invented with Foaly. The '**Tripple Dex**'. The wings were the same like the '**Tripple Dex**', but with some extras and a third pair of wings on it. Holly loved them, she almost never took them off.

"So you control them wit-", she started but was cut off by Artemis

"I know how they work! Don't forget that I've made them with Foaly. I know how to control them, it's just, I think I'm a bit scared, that's all"

"Well then, come on Fowl, show me how a professional is flying. Don't forget, you've made them", she replied laughing slightly.

Artemis was scared. Maybe the first time in his life he was scared, but it wasn't acted, no, that was real fear. He knew how to use the '**Tripple Dex**', theoretical but not practical. He knew that he simply had to think 'Up' and he would fly up, 'Down' for down and so on.

"Up", Artemis said and flew up.

"You know you don't have to talk, do you?", Holly asked.

"D'Arvit" Artemis grunted, "Yes, I know. But I am scared, a bit"

"Yeah of course just a bit" Holly replied sarcastic, "Come with me, I'd like to show you my favorite place in Haven!"

Artemis and Holly flew half an hour until Holly told him that he had to land and close his eyes. He smelled trees and grass but he didn't know how it could be possible, under the earth.

"Holly, where are we? And why does it smell like a little forest?", he asked curiously.

"Just don't open your eyes, Arty. Please", she answered.

They walked and walked and walked. Artemis already began to think that Holly only wanted him to make some sports when she exclaimed "Come Arty! We're there".

"We're where?", he asked quiet nervous.

"I'll show you in a moment, wait" she said, "So, now look!".

Holly took the tie from Artemis' eyes and tied it back on his neck. They were on a big cliff from where you could see over Haven City. It was the only place under earth where trees grew.

"Wow, Holly! That's beautiful. H-how did you find this place? I've never heard of it, before", he quietly spoke.

"I've seen it on a mission. And from then on I used it as a little relaxing place. I love the view! Isn't it lovely?", she asked.

"Yes, it is", Artemis answered and looked at the city in front of him. He could see Fowl Castle, Veggie's and the Police Plaza. Then he looked at Holly and only thought '_Yes, the view is fantastic. But you are the most beautiful, lovely, sweet, hot, nice and all the other good things somebody can be. You are lovely._'

Holly enjoyed the view and was curious if Artemis really did, too. She looked at him and realized that Artemis was staring at her.

"What's up?", she asked.

"N-nothing", he answered.

"Come on. What's the matter?"

"You are the most beautiful, lovely, sweet, hot, nice and all the other good things somebody can be" he exclaimed, "You're making my hormones driving crazy!"

"Oh", she stunned.

Artemis slowly closed his eyes and closed the space between them.

'_He wouldn't even believe me how crazy he's driving my hormones_', Holly thought while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My beautiful, beautiful Holly. You don't even know how much I love you", Artemis smiled and stroked her hair.

"I do" she answered crushing her lips on his. Her hormones exploded in an immense firework, "I love you more than my life, Arty"

"I love you, too. I would die for you and I already did", Artemis whispered.

"Arty, don't even think of that ever again. You will never sacrifice yourself again. Never", she whispered back and cried slightly.

"Now, come. We have to defeat Koboi, again" Holly said but then, "Wait I'm changing my statement to 'We have to defeat two Kobois'" and then both, Holly and Artemis, flew back to Fowl Castle.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it! The fifth chappy :D Hope you guys like it ;)**

**Check out Archangel's Blade, too! He wrote the original story 'Bittersweet' ;) His story's are awesome :D **

**And review! Please … **


	9. Returning To Haven City

**Hi guys! Well, first, thank you that you want me to update =) Love ya! **

**Especially I want to thank Anthony (hope I wrote ya name right) and 'Guest' =D You guys are awesome! And because both requested me to update AND already reviewed two or three times, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU :3**

**So have fun with it :) And don't be too scared of Opal's kindness :P**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Returning to Heavan City (or how crazy it is when Opal apologizes)**

„So, Opal. Shall we come to the manor or not?" Artemis asked bored, „Foaly and I, well we have to do something important down in Haven City" '_Oh if Holly would now... I hope she will like our little surprise party for her_'

Opal didn't answer. She was too stunned. No, not that 'bad' stunned, no! She was more kinda surprised. She really wouldn't have thought that she would ever be pregnant. In the last seven or eight years she had only had thoughts about how to rule the world. Her childhood hadn't been that nice. Her childhood was simply a tortur. She had been a genius since she even could think, but girls weren't allowed to be that. Her parents always wanted a boy, genius of course, to rule their firm when they'd died. Little Opal had always tried to make everything perfect so her parents would be proud of her, but the only answer she got when she showed them her inventions was '_Go and make the table. We don't need you invent something, we need you to make houswife's stuff_ **(Sorry guys I have no idea how to say that anyway else)' **

So she ran away one day and swore that she would rule the world and show it that girls where as smart as boys and as able as boys to be genii. But now, now she had a husband who was her partner, too and a child. She was shocked, but in a good way.

„I-i have a child. M-me! I would never have thought that, ha! What do you say now, Dad? Hmm? Ha!" Opal muttered and then talked to Holly, Arty and Foaly „Kids, you can go home. I am sorry for everything I've done. But now, excuse me please I have to talk to the Doctor" **(Opal's kinda creepy, not? :D uhrgh she just said „sorry")**

And with that she walked out of the view and left Holly, Artemis, Foaly and half a dozen LEPrecons stunned.

„Arty? Did Opal just say '_I'm sorry_'? Did she just really said that she is sorry?", Holly finally asked.

„I suppose so", Artemis replied just as stunned as everyone else, what is quiet rare to see.

„Fine" Holly replied, „let's go home and let's get Foaly some carrots"

With that Holly turned the shuttle and flew back to Haven. When they got to the Police Plaza, Foaly and Arty **(Muahaha I just called him 'Arty') **immediately went away.

„Foaly, we need to contact Mulch. I'm quiet su re that he'd like to come to the, You-Know-What-I-Mean-Don't-You?", Artemis said while running through Haven's Streets.

„Mhmmm" Foaly replied, „And Caballine! The two girls always have fun" But when he said the word 'girls' he stopped running and gazed instead at some cakes in a bakery.

„Erhem? We need to get to Fowl Castle, not gazing at Carrot Cakes in that bakery! FOALY STOP IT", Artemis said, first he spoke quiet, as always, but at the end, he began to shout at Foaly.

„But it looks soooo tasty" the centaur replied, „And Holly needs a Birthday Cake, doesn't she?"

„Yes, but one, she can even try before you eat it up!"

„Damn, mud boy", Foaly murmured, he thought that Artemis wouldn't hear it, wrong.

„What was that, ponyboy?", he asked with an innocent voice.

„Nothing, Arty", the pony responsed.

Artemis didn't answer to that provocation but in his mind he imagined his hands around Foaly's throat.

'_My hands are around Foaly's throat... my hands are aroung his throat... I am simply putting my hands around his throat..._', Artemis thought. He immediately felt better at this thought.

* * *

**Yeah that was the chappy :) I hope you liked it =P I got soooo many requests (friends, parents, teachers (LOL?! How did they know my acc :P) and others) so I will update oftener! I hope... **

**And Review please 3 Cause, well, that oftener you review, I update faster. When I update faster you read more. And when you read more you review oftener =P It's a circle guys :D**

**~Aruna**


	10. Preparing a Birthday Party

**Luna: So here's the next chapter, my lovies!**

**Aruna: STOP IT NOW!**

**Luna: What's your problem my dear? I simply told those lovely people that here's the next chapter and that I love them *smiles over both ears***

**Aruna: Sorry guys, that's my alter ego! She simply appeared here and began to steal my lines *whines***

**Luna: Ohh, please don't cry! Please! I can't stand it when people are sad *sniffles***

**Aruna: THEN STOP STEALING MY DAMN LINES, OKEY? **

**Luna: *mutters* Okey **

**Aruna: Thank you. So read and rewiev *smiles***

**Luna: Yeah please! *runs away***

**Aruna: Sorry I have to go after her! Have fun reading the story! Love ya all [especially Anthony, Guest, V and bestyfreeman(am I ever going to write your name right? =P)]**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Preparing a Birthday Party**

„So do you still think that Holly wants a carrot cake as her birthday cake?", Artemis asked in disbelieve.

„Yes, I do. And you, as her husband, should know that she likes caroot cakes", Foaly answered.

„Really?" Artemis asked and shot Foaly a death glare, "Can we concentrate on our task, can't we?"

„Sure sure", Foaly said and tryed to hide his grin, in vain.

Foaly and Artemis spent the half day in Heavan City. The ran through all it's shops. From bakerys to Nanu Nana and even to an ice-cream parlour. They simply wanted to give Holly the best birthday party of her entire life. When they finally got to Foal Castle, Artemis asked Foaly to ask Caballine to ask Holly to stay overnight with her. When Caballine told them that Holly had agreed, and Holly called Artemis and told him the same thing, Foaly and Artemis finally started preparing the living room for Holly's party.

„I'm going to call Mulch, Butler, Juliet, Vinyaya and Root, okey?", Artemis asked.

„Hey, don't forget this Lili Frond! Seems that Holly and her started to like each other", Foaly told Artemis.

„What? I didn't know that! But I will invite her as well"

„Yeah, do that" Foaly said, "I'm going to blow some ballons and throw them around the room"

An hour later, Juliet, Butler, Mulch, Vinyaya, Root, Lili Frond and other people I don't want to count were at Fowl Castle. Everybody had his task to do. They wanted to be done the next morning at ten o'clock, at least.

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's short, but I love that 'clippy' at the end. And I promise, next one's coming soon! I suddenly have too many ideas for this story! This 'writing break' was good for me :P I got ideas, ideas and ideas :)**

**So review and yeah, look forward the next chappy =)**

**~Aruna**

**Luna: And don't forget me! I promise that I will make sure that in the next chapter there will be romance, my lovies. Maybe I will have to change the rating to M but I don't know. I simply love roma-**

**Aruna: LUNA! STOP IT! **

**Luna: By my lovies! See you soon 3**


	11. Holly's B-Day

**Aruna: Hi 3**

**Luna: Moin**

**Aruna: You know that this story is in English, don't you?**

**Luna: Wat dagegen dat ich Deutsch laba? **

**Aruna: Yep...**

**Luna: Cool dann mach ich weiter... tralalalalala... Read and Review 3**

**Chapter ten: Holly's B-Day**

Today was Holly's B-Day. She had slept over by Cabilline and was on her way to Fowl Castle with said centaur.

"I still can't see why our home's name is FOWL Castle!"

"Well... possibly it has something to do with his present for you", Cabilline mentioned.

"Why does everybody know what he bought me?!"

"Umm"

"I see", a completely not seeing Holly said.

"Hey, Arty, the girls are here", Foaly yelled as he saw Holly and Cabilline.

"Ok, friends! Everybody in position? Yes? Then lights out!", Artemis shouted.

All the invited people ran behind the big couch and ducked. Mulch had surprisingly still not eaten everything up. To be honest that was so rare that you could call it something unique (it was the first time that it happened). Artemis heart beat so loud that he thought that everybody had to hear it. Anatomically it was impossible, but who cares?

"Cabby? Didn't you say that Arty said that he would wait here?", a shocked voice asked.

"He told me that he'd wait... Hmm let's look for him! You look in the bedroom, I look here. Maybe he fell asleep?", Cabilline proposed.

"Fine", Holly said and walked towards the bedroom. When she had left the room, Cabby immediately jumped behind the couch and grabbed a party hat.

"Arty? Cabby?!" Holly yelled, "That's not funny!"

"Oh, it is", Mulch whispered. A mistake. Of course.

"Mulch?" Holly asked, "Why exactly are YOU here?"

"Oh, I umm", Mulch stammered.

"Surprise!", all party guests shouted.

"Oh", was everything Holly could say.

"Happy Birthday, Darling", Artemis smiled.

"Oh", Holly said again.

"Happy B-Day", Mulch said and gave her the present; food. Sure! "Thanks Mulch", Holly smiled.

"Here for you, Major", Root grinned.

"Root?!" Holly asked surprised, "How? Foaly...? How?!"

"A clone, like me", Artemis whispered into Holly's ear.

"Oh... well thanks Root!", Holly stammered. She sounded shocked but she was happy. More than that.

Several other presents followed; Make-Up from Lili Frond, one of Foaly's odd helmets and other funny, odd or serious presents. Until something very unexpected happened:

"Happy Birthday, Holly", no one else than Opal and Trouble Koboi greeted.

"Aarty? Kobois are here!", Holly exclaimed.

When Holly made a step backwards, Artemis stopped her.

"I know, dear. I invited them. They wanted to apologize", he told her.

"Yes. I um, I'm sorry for what I did all the time... I know it was wrong", Opal said. She actually really looked sad.

"Oh, I, uhm, I don't know what to say" Holly said, "Well, I almost don't know what to say. One thing I'll say; Apologize accepted!"

"And here's your B-Day present", Opal shyly smiled.

The pixie handed a small box over to Holly, which almost expected a bomb in there, but, it was something completely different. Chocolate Truffles.

"Oh. My. God!", Holly shouted.

"I hope you like Chocolate Truffles" Opal chuckled, " When you ate them the last time, It really looked like you would like them"

"I didn't like them" Holly also chuckled, "I loved them!"

After that the party went on and on and on. At 10 o'clock pm, the last guest left and Holly and Artemis were alone.

"Holly?", Artemis asked when they went to bed. The small box with the ring in it was hidden behind his back.

"Hmm?"

"I have a question. And, possibly, you wondered why I didn't give you a present, well here it is" he said and showed her the ring, "Will you marry me?"

**I'm not sorry for the cliffy. Hehe :P Review, please! And have fun reading 3 **

**~Aruna**


End file.
